marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Driving Mr. Boondy
|image = |caption = Al endures the misery of going through a driving test again when his license expires -- with Bud as the examiner in the episode "Driving Mr. Boondy" in Season 9 of MWC.. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 2 |overall = 185 |network = FOX |production = 9.02 |imdb = tt0642258/ |guests = Oliver Muirhead Nicole Nagel Isa Totah Greg Callahan Jeffrey Winner Deborah Lee Hall Wesley Leong Gene Steichen |airdate = September 11, 1994 |writers = Donald Beck |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Shoeway to Heaven" (Season 9 premiere) |next = "Kelly Breaks Out" }} Driving Mr. Boondy is the 185th overall series episode of Married... with Children, and also the 2nd episode of Season 9 of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Donald Beck, the episode originally aired on FON-TV on September 11, 1994. Synopsis Al refuses to give Bud a handout, saying he will have to learn the value of hard work in order to make money to finance a road trip. Al then learns he is unlicensed and needs to take a driving test to get his driver's license renewed. His examiner: Bud, who took a job at the DMV to earn the money. *'Note:' Katey Sagal makes a brief cameo appearance. Storyline Bud needs $700 for a trip to Milwaukee with the Fraternity, which Al refuses. To earn it, Bud takes up a job as a driving examiner. Due to Peggy's negligence, Al's driver's license has expired and he has to take the test again—with Jefferson's help. Bud takes Al's test and gives him a hard time as a revenge for Al refusing to give him $700. Al gets the last word when he tells Bud if he fails the test he can no longer drive to work, so he will be home all day and cause Bud embarrassment. Mortified by that idea, Bud passes Al, who ends up getting his driver's license renewed. In a subplot, Kelly is upset that she has to do a commerical in a much skimpier version of her "Verminator" costume. She protests this and loses her contract. Marcy praises Kelly for refusing to be seen as an object and gets her a job at Marcy's bank, only for Kelly to find herself advertizing the bank wearing a bikinii! She sees an Arab man wearing a copa, and figures he must be a terrorist. Kelly and Marcy panic and yell for the police, who brutalize the man. Just afterwards, Marcy's boss passes on a message that an oil shiek will be coming to the bank to make a large withdrawal, and that he expects Marcy will give him "the VIP treatment". As Al goes home, wondering about his bad luck, he think no one has a worse job than him. The episode ends showing Marcy now doing Kelly's job, only she is wearing a chicken costume with a board saying "Let us sit on your next egg". Title A play on the Oscar-winning 1989 film "Driving Miss Daisy", with Jessica Tandy and Morgan Freeman. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Ed O'Neil as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck The Dog Guest starring *Oliver Muirhead as Mr. Blithers *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck *Nicole Nagel as Heidi *Isa Totah as Ahmed, Middle Eastern bank client *Greg Callahan as Bank President *Jeffrey Winner as Driving Test Examiner *Deborah Lee Hall as DVS Woman *Wesley Leong as Man *Gene Steichen as Bank Customer Goofs * As Al gets up to pick up the phone, a boom mic is clearly seen in the upper right hand corner for a brief moment. Category:Season 9 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes